<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep Habits by CriticalKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950365">Sleep Habits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalKitty/pseuds/CriticalKitty'>CriticalKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, This Is STUPID, You Have Been Warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalKitty/pseuds/CriticalKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the strange sleeping habits of Kuchiki Byakuya and the affect they have on his love life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep Habits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm moving things from Fanfiction.net to here, this was written in 2006.<br/>Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Huh!" cried out a surprised Renji. He had heard about his captains strange sleeping habits before, but had just never thought he himself would receive a close encounter with the VERY strange occurrence.</p><p>Away in his dream land filled with all the things Byakuya covets, he had no idea that he was about the only person in all of Soul Society who was not aware of "The Sixth Division's Captain's Sleeping Habits". He alone did not know of the goofy smile he had smeared all over his face at night time. Was not aware of the puckering of his lips. Was not aware of the soft whispering of kind, loving, sometimes even lustful words directed at the ears of his beautiful, crimson haired vice captain. Of the later, though, there was another man who didn't know. The man towards which the spoken words were directed, the beautiful sixth division vice captain, Abarai Renji. Or at least, he didn't know of that one habit of his captain's, until about five minutes ago, as he woke up from slumbering near his captain (like a lot of other vice captains do, nothing weird) to the overwhelming words: "I WUV you, Renji-pooh".</p><p>It was very reasonable indeed for our dear vice captain to only be able to mutter that little surprised "huh!" at hearing these words and seeing that foolish yet handsome expression on his captain's face.</p><p>Byakuya let out a sort of squeaky snore and went back to his unperturbed, calmer than calm sleep. Leaving his babbled vice captain to his pondering about the situation he was currently in.</p><p>"Wh-wh-wh-WHAT THE HELL!" was the next thing out of the mouth which belonged to the man idolized by about 63 of the soul society community. And then, about 10 seconds after the unavoidable shock filled scream, came realization followed by the uncomfortable sensation of heat creeping up his face both for the words of his captain and for the fact that that scream of his had probably woken up at least the residents of the next ten rooms neighboring this one from either side.</p><p>Bright red now, a thought came to his head: some sort of twisted joke maybe? But then, the captain was fast asleep, hence it just couldn't be that. Now Abarai Renji was left to contemplate. He definitely had feelings for Byakuya taicho, but did the captain have feelings for him? Maybe it was just another of those strange habits of his, and it just happened to be Renji's name horribly contorted this night, for all he knew the next sentence of his captain's could be the beginning of a love serenade towards Kenpachi taicho. And sure enough, in Byakuya's mind a lovely melody was being played on the piano he was sitted atop. Only, the song was not directed at Kenpachi, nor at anyone other than his beloved Renji. It went something like this:</p><p>"OH my dear lovely Renji<br/>There's no one who loves you more then moa "</p><p>After hearing that Renji was sure of one thing: his captain had no ear for music, but the song did make him almost certain the one he looked up to and loved all these long years did indeed love him back.</p><p>And so, seeing his captain's now puckered and oh so very inviting lips, attached to the handsome and calm face of the sleeping beauty, the vice captain could not refrain from kissing his superior, one Kuchiki Byakuya, who woke up with a start to find almost the exact same scene he had just dreamt about, only to close his eyes again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this one is on the embarrassing side.<br/>I thought about thoroughly editing, but decided to let it live pretty much as is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>